timelapsefandomcom-20200215-history
Fear the Queer
Press Release After her life-threatening encounter with Misha, Oswald tries to get Misha back for what he did, while he targets those she loves most. Meanwhile, Kevin decides to do more research about Oswald by using her enemies. Plot Kevin is in the hallway of the base, and hears the three gunshots. In the main room, Misha walks away. Kevin turns back to Perry. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Kevin runs off, and Perry tries to get him to come back, but he fails. Kevin kicks open the main room doors and looks around, yelling for Oswald. He then spots Oswald, dead, on the ground, and checks her pulse, but finds nothing. He picks her up and begins to run towards the hallway, when another explosion occurs, destroying the main room. He gets out just in time and sees as emergency services arrive and take Jenny, Sam, and Oswald to the hospital. Kevin and Perry come down and look at the destroyed building. Kevin looks at it and remembers Andy. "Andy!" Nothing. He begins to tear up. "Andy!" Then, Andy flies out of the rubble and lands on Kevin's shoulder. He holds him tight at he is afraid. Kevin looks back, both sad that his life's work is destroyed, and that Will is dead. He thinks about Will, and then walks away with Perry. Behind the destroyed building, Misha exits out, but barely has a scratch on him. He walks the streets like nothing happened, and sees the ambulance leave. He begins to walk in its direction. Kevin gets a call. He answers it. "Hello?" "Are you okay?" says Zane on the other end. Kevin pauses. "No." "What happened." "Someone broke in and blew up the base. Everything is destroyed, I mean, everything! All the animals in the menagerie are dead, the... EVERYTHING!!!!" Kevin breaks down crying, and Perry comes in to help. "Kevin... Kevin." Kevin puts the phone up to his ear again. "What?" "Is everybody okay?" "No. Oswald and Will are dead." Zane goes silent. "Zane?" "Do you know who did this?" "Yes, we do." "Good. Find the fucker and kill him." Zane hangs up and Kevin puts his phone in his pocket. Perry approaches him. "What do we do now?" Kevin doesn't respond. "Kevin, we have to do something. Oswald will be fine. She's died before and come back. I'm sure she'll be fine." Kevin is still silent. "Kevin if we don't move now, then she will be dead for good." Kevin turns to Perry. "I don't know if I can trust Oswald anymore." Perry steps back in shock. "What?" "I need to no more about her. She's going to get us killed." Kevin walks away, and Perry follows. They go to Oswald's flat, and sees that Celver and Alphy are there. Kevin smiles, as Andy reunites with them. "She knew this would happen so she brought them he..." He stops mid sentence. "What is it?" asks Perry. "She knew this would happen." Kevin turns around. "I don't know if I can trust her anymore. We need to find Misha." Kevin begins to dial. "And I know one person who can help us." At the hospital, Perry and Kevin wait outside Jenny, Oswald, and Sam's rooms. Then, Wilcox comes, and Kevin gives him a hug. "We have a terrorist. He tried to kill Kiera, and all of us, and he killed Will. Can you find him for us?" Wilcox nods. "Okay. I want security to be on the doors at all times, can you do that for me?" "Yes. I'll send over security right now." Wilcox walks away and orders security to come down, while Kevin picks up Perry and then walks towards Wilcox. Wilcox turns. "Stay here until they come okay?" Kevin and Perry leave, and Wilcox stands guard. Misha waits outside the hospital. Perry and Kevin walk down the steps, when Kevin sees Misha, and sees him trying to conceal a gun. "There," Kevin says. He runs after Misha, who turn and runs away too. Perry follows. Misha runs through the streets, and a car blocks Perry and Kevin, which allows Misha to dive into the bay waters. Kevin and Perry look down and see nothing. "Shit!" In the hospital room, Oswald is in surgery and as they remove the bullets, she turns gray and cold, and then gasps for air. She moves for a few moments, then is filled with colour, and passes out. Her pulse gets faster, and the doctors are happy and surprised. Wilcox stands guard when a surgeon exits the room and gets his attention. "Kiera is okay. She's going to be fine." "Thank you." The surgeon walks away. Kevin and Perry walk back to the hospital. Nearby, a surgeon goes into the car park to go home. Suddenly, Misha grabs a rod and smacks him in the head, knocking him down, then smashes his head in. He drags his body away and begins to steal his clothes. Kevin and Perry walk down the hospital halls, when Wilcox runs to them. "Security is at the door, Kiera will be fine." "We need to search this place for him okay," tells Kevin. Wilcox nods. They plan on where to look; Perry on the roof, Wilcox inside, and Kevin in the car park. They then split up and begin to search for Misha. In the hospital room, Sam wakes up, incredibly sore, and tries to get out of bed, but a young nurse arrives. "It's okay. Get back in bed." Sam looks around nervously. "You're in a hospital." Sam looks at her. The nurse explains that she was in a building when it blew up. "What about my friends?" "There going to be okay." Sam smiles, and then begins to cough. "Rest now, you need it." Sam lies back down and closes her eyes, and falls asleep again. The nurse exits the hospital room. Perry goes upstairs and onto the roof. He looks around, and sees nothing. He looks down at the city, and then turns back. He then hears something fall and freezes. He then looks around for whatever made the noise. He then turns and sees nothing. Then, Misha sneaks behind and smacks him in the head, knocking him out. Wilcox searches the hospital, but finds nothing and tells this to Kevin, who also finds nothing in the car park. They try to radio in Perry, but don't get him. Wilcox decides to check the roof for Perry, as Kevin continues to look. Wilcox goes upstairs to the roof, but then hears someone coming down. He hides, and sees Misha posed as a doctor. He doesn't recognize him. Misha stops. "Get out, you could be in danger." Misha pulls out a gun and pistolwhips Wilcox in the face, knocking him out. He then runs downstairs, just as Wilcox comes around, and panics when he has no memory of why he is here. Misha goes into the hospital, and sees security guarding Oswald's room. He goes in, and they let him through, as he is dressed like a doctor. He enters Oswald's room, and sees her unconscious. He pulls out a syringe, and fills it with venom. He is about to inject Oswald, when Oswald comes around. He tries to give her the shot, but she wrestles him, then knocks away his syringe and knocks him down. She gets out of bed, and he kicks her down. The guard come in, but Misha knocks both out quickly, while Oswald makes her escape, and Misha follows. Wilcox recovers and remembers, and continues to go up, when Perry arrives. They almost shoot, but don't. Perry says that Misha is in the hospital, and Oswald is in danger. They rush down. Oswald goes down a lift and lands in the car park. She can barley walk, and is delirious from the drugs. She falls against a car and shakes. Then, she hears a sound, and sees Kevin running to her. However, Oswald, despite being delirious, sees Misha about to shoot him. "Get down." Misha shoots at him, but Kevin takes cover between some cars. Misha runs out and Kevin shoots at him, but misses. Then, Oswald leaps clumsily out and tackles Misha down, knocks his his gun away and punches his face, but Misha punches hers and kicks her gut, slamming her into a car, making her clutch her stomach. Misha picks her up and throws her face through a car window. He picks her up, and is about to knee her back, when she blocks it with her elbow, turns, blocks a punch, grabs his shoulder, punches and knees his stomach strongly. Misha grabs her legs and flips her down and tries to drag her, but accidentally pulls off her pajama bottoms. She then yanks on her pajamas, pulls Misha in, and in one fluid move twists him around, wraps her pajama's around his neck and tightens it, choking him to death. Wilcox and Perry arrive to see Misha dead, and Oswald naked (minus her shirt and jacket), and are surprised. "Bitch never stood a chance," Oswald says, smiling. Then, she passes out. Kevin rushes in and is angry to see Misha dead. "Son of a bitch!" He kicks a car hard. "I needed to know more about her." A day later, Oswald wakes up in her hospital bed, and sees Kevin and Perry there. She is slightly shocked. "Where am I?" Her vision was too blurry to make out details. "In a hospital," says Perry. Oswald smiles and closes her eyes. Kevin and Perry look at each other humorously. "She'll live," says Perry, who then leaves the room. Kevin looks at Oswald, slightly angry with her. Characters *Kevin Sampson *Sam Sampson *Jenny Peter *"Kiera" *Misha Phillings *Wilcox Bradley